Although there have been many genetic and cytological investigations of meiosis in eukaryotic organisms, little is known about the biochemical events which occur during this process. The yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae, affords an excellent opportunity for studying the biochemistry and genetics of meiosis and the consequences or changes which occur in meiotic mutant strains. An analysis and comparison of ribosome maturation and turnover rates and the percentage of ribosomes active in protein synthesis will be made among meiotic cells, meiotic mutant cells and vegetatively growing yeast cells. DNA:RNA competition hybridization will be used in an effort to identify messenger RNA species that are unique to meiosis. Meiotic mutants, some of which are known to be defective in premeiotic DNA synthesis, will be examined to determine whether there is a quantitative and/or qualitative change in the synthesis of RNA species. This research is initially directed at trying to better understand gene transcription and the role of ribosomes in meiotic cells. Subsequent research will determine whether the single gene mutations blocking meiosis act by altering the kinetics of ribosome maturation, turnover and activity or by modifying gene transcription or by a combination of these processes.